A Marriage Like No Other
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Draco is the new Minister of Magic. What happens when Umbridge takes over the Wizenagmont and makes a marriage law that affects everyone? But what if it's not real? R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

"Draco! You have to be kidding me!" Hermione shouted at the blond Minster of Magic.

"Hermione! No I'm not kidding you. You have to marry Blaise if you want to keep your magic. I promise we're working on a way to stop Umbridge, but for now you have to marry Blaise."

Umbridge had taken over the Death Eater clan while managing to stay in the Ministry, which was mostly Draco's fault.

"I don't want to!" Hermione yelled.

They were currently in Draco's Minster's office on the top of the Ministry and as interns and assistants walked by they popped their heads in the door to make sure Hermione hadn't skinned the Minister. Her yell had caused quiet of a commotion outside and several people's footfalls could be heard running towards the door. Draco raised his wand and magicked the door shut and locked it.

After putting several silencing charms on the room, Draco said, "Hermione, there is nothing more that I can do! I paired everyone up with people in their year at Hogwarts from different Houses'. I can't change the rules. Umbridge has half the Wizengamont under the Imperious Curse!"

Hermione sighed and flopped down in a overly large, cushioned chair in front of Draco's desk. Her lips rolled out in a put and she put on a pouty face for Draco.

"Why couldn't you have paired me with Neville or Ron or even Fred or George or Charlie?" She didn't bother mentioning Harry. He was happy with Luna, who Draco had put him with.

Draco sighed and ran a pale hand over his face. It traveled into his shaggy hair and he shook his head before answering. "It's against the rules, Granger. Can't you just be happy that I paired you with my best mate?"

Hermione huffed. "No, I can't be happy. Blaise may by your best mate Draco but I'm your best-girl-friend."

Draco smirked. "Hermione I thought we already discussed this. You aren't my girlfriend anymore."

Hermione narrowed her eyes before getting up.

Pacing in front of his desk, Hermione spoke. "You know Malfoy, I thought with me being one of your friends and all you'd at least stop being your sarcastic, dyed blond self and at least be a little comforting."

Draco put his hands on his hair. "You know I don't dye my hair! And I'm trying to be comforting, but you just keep blabbing on about how much you don't want my best mate to be your husband and all that other junk and won't let me get a word in."

Hermione sighed and walked over to the door. She turned the knob and pushed but it wouldn't budge. She turned to him, finding an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Please?" she said, gesturing to the door. Draco nodded and waved his wand, muttering spells under his breath.

"Thanks, Draco. Hey how about you, me, Blaise, and Astoria do dinner tomorrow at the new place in Hogsmeade? It could be like a double date?" Hermione grounded out the last to words.

Draco smiled an actual genuine smile. "Sure thing, Granger. Do you want to tell your fiancée or should I?"

"I'll do it. Thanks again Draco." she said before exiting and Apparating on the spot.

~?~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Want more? Review. Reviews will be used to feed Hermione, Astoria, Blaise, and Draco during their DOUBLE DATE!


	2. Chapter 2: A Bit Handy

Hermione plopped down on her tan couch in her flat. She looked up as Blaise plopped down too. He was there early and they had to wait for Astoria and Draco to come over to Floo over to the Three Broom Sticks were they would walk to the new restaurant together.

Blaise was dressed causally with a pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt. Hermione looked very pretty in her jeans and pink wispy blouse she had borrowed from Ginny. Of course she had to spill all the details when she got back home, because that was the only was Ginny would let her borrow the shirt.

"Nice place you got here," Blaise said, complimenting the flat.

Hermione looked up from the magazine she was looking at the was on a wooden coffee table. "Thanks. Glad you like it, because I'm not moving."

Blaise's smile fell off his face. "Your not moving? You expect me to move in here?"

Hermione nodded and dropped her attention from the magazine and looked at Blaise. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Yeah, it's going to be a bloody problem! You know my mansion has a room in it the size of this flat? In fact that room is my room. Why don't you just bring all your stuff and you can make your own flat right there in the mansion?"

Hermione looked at her soon to be husband and was about to reply when a pale hand slapped it's self across her mouth. Hermione looked up to see a Draco Malfoy looking at Blaise with a hard glare.

"Blaise, just wait until you start talking about the wedding to talk about moving. I'm sure she'll go along with it." Draco said.

Hermione, feeling angry that they were discussing her moving without her inclusion, bit Draco's hand.

"Dang it! Witch who do you think you are? Do you know you just bit the Minister of Magic?" Draco yelped, shaking his hand, trying to throw some of the pain off.

Hermione, looking very smug, said, "You know, the whole 'I'm the Minister of Magic and I'm not allowed to get bit by my friends' act is getting really annoying. And _who _do _you_ think you are telling him that I'll go along with moving in to his house?"

"It's not a house, Granger. It's a mansion."

Hermione turned to glare at Blaise. "I don't care if it's a barn! I'm not moving in with you!"

"Hermione, do you really want you magic taken away?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked down at the magazine. "No," she whispered.

"Then you will move in with Blaise when the time comes."

"Fine." Hermione stood up and walked to her room and slammed the door.

Draco looked at Blaise and Blaise looked back.

"What are we suppose to do now mate?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged and took the seat Hermione had vacated. "We wait for Astoria and then we go on a double date."

~?~

Several minutes later Astoria arrived out of nowhere and Blaise was banging on Hermione's door trying to get her out of her room.

"Hermione! Come on it's time to go! Astoria's here! You can complain to her about how much me and Draco are gits!"

All Blaise got from the other side of the door was crying sounds muffled by pillows or blankets.

Astoria sighed and looked at the clueless boys. "Move, I'm going to go talk to her. And knowing Hermione, she isn't going tonight. Draco and I will continue with our date and, you," Astoria pointed to Blaise, "will stay here and take care of her."

"Why me?" Blaise asked, clueless as ever.

Astoria sighed hit her palm against her forehead. "Your suppose to be marrying her, correct? You have to at least try and get to know her. You maybe fine with the idea of having Draco put you two together. She obviously isn't."

Shoving the two men out of the way, Astoria muttered several spells and pushed open the door and slid in. Locking the door behind her she sat on the end of the bed.

"Hermione? You have to talk to me about this? What's wrong? What did they do?"

Hermione just sobbed harder.

"Hermione?"

Harder sobbing.

Astoria, getting angry, leaned over to where Hermione had buried her face in several pillows and gripped her shoulder. Pulling back she managed to get Hermione out of the pillows and looking at her. Tears were still coming out of her eyes.

"Now, you are going to tell me what's wrong or I'm going to kill both of those boys."

"Blaise wants me to move in with him and I don't want to and Draco said that I would go along with it when the time came and he had his hand over my mouth and I bit him and he made me mad!" Hermione said in one breath, still sobbing.

Astoria pulled her adult friend into a hug and said some things in her ear. Hermione's crying instantly stopped and she looked at Astoria.

"No. He's not staying here."

Astoria sighed. "Hermione, you have to get to know him before you get married."

"No."

Murmuring some curses under her breath, Astoria said, "For a smart witch you sure are stupid."

Getting up Astoria said goodbye and left the room.

Blaise came in and she heard the Floo whisk one of the other couple away.

Blaise sat on the edge of the bed.

"So…" he said, dragging out the _o_.

~?~

A/N: Sooooooooooooo, what'd you think? It was really fun writing this!

~?~Disclaimer: I only own this in my dreams…..


	3. Chapter 3: Fall Off The Bed Cause Of You

NOTICE BELOW!

On With The Story!

~?~

Blaise looked at the witch in his arms. She had crawled over to him and told him bluntly that she wasn't going to move in with right after the marriage and had promptly fell asleep, right there. In his arms.

Blaise had sighed and moved carefully against the headboard of the bed so he could lie back, and within a few minutes he had dozed off.

Now he was still looking at the girl in his arms and came to a finalization. If she didn't want to move in with him he would move in with her. In her flat. In her home. In her world. Blaise had a feeling that he would do anything for this witch. He just couldn't figure out why he had such feelings for a girl he had disliked so much in school.

Hermione shifted in his arms and Blaise smiled a small smile. He thought she looked like an angel from Merlin's courtyard when she was asleep. Her hair had straightened out some over the past years but was not pin straight. He had a feeling Hermione still had to put some work to deal with the mass of hair. Her breathing was soft and slow and every time she was having a dream her eyes would move frantically inside her eyelids.

He thought she looked beautiful.

Hermione sighed and yawned, sitting up but felt a arm tighten around her waist. It hit her like a ton of bricks when she remembered who had been with her when she fell asleep. Hermione wretched herself out of his grasp and fell backward off the bed and onto the hardwood floor.

Blaise busted out laughing. Stretching out to the other side of the bed, he looked on the floor to see if his soon to be wife was okay, still laughing.

Hermione looked at Blaise with narrowed eyes. "It's not funny!" she said. Reaching up to the top of the bed she made a move for the nearest pillow but her hand was grabbed by it's wrist and pulled over to Blaise's face.

"What do you think your doing?" Hermione asked him.

"Trying to figure out what size ring I should get you. How do you feel about a five?"

Hermione pulled her hand back and studied it to see if it had been hurt in anyway. She found no sign of damage.

"You aren't buying any type of jewelry for me until we talk about moving in to your house."

"Mansion!" Blaise corrected sharply.

Hermione rolled her eyes and this time did grab a pillow and throw it at Blaise.

"Ow!"

"Get over it."

"Fine. By the way, you don't have to move. What do you think about me moving in here with you?" Blaise asked, looking at his witch.

"_My witch? Yeah, she'll only be my witch if she has to be to keep her magic. She doesn't love me. Or even like…" _Blaise thought to himself.

"I think that sounds terrific. When do you want to move? I can help. Or would you rather Draco and Theo help you? I know Theo's number, I could call." Hermione spurted out eagerly.

Blaise looked at Hermione. She seemed excited about having him move in right away. He wondered if that was just because she knew he would take all the bills and pay them or if she was genuinely excited about having him stay with her in her flat.

Hermione looked at Blaise and Blaise looked back.

Hermione reached out a hand, signaling for him to get up and help her stand. He got off the bed and grabbed the hand that she had stuck out and pulled her off the ground and even off her feet.

She landed on the souls of her feet, standing too close to Blaise for comfort and backed away slowly. Blaise seemed to notice this had happened to and had even stopped breathing for a second before she had moved back.

"So, you want breakfast?" Hermione asked, tilting her head towards the door.

"Yep, I didn't eat last night." Blaise replied before pulling his hand out of her's and exiting the room.

Hermione shook her head trying to get the point of Blaise's words and she shook her hand, to get the heat of Blaise's off of her's.

~?~

A/N: NOTICE NOTICE:::: I will not be updating for about a week! I will be on VACTION! Thanks for reading! Review. People will be rewarded with virtual pies. Whatever flavor you want!


	4. Chapter 4: Falling with Eggs On The Side

Hermione watched as Blaise pulled out a frying pan and got the eggs out of the refrigerator that was placed on the other side of the room to make room for the counters.

"You know how to cook?" Hermione asked, a little shock in her voice.

Blaise looked up from the egg carton and said, "I know how to cook but I can't cook unless I have someone help me with the boring time of waiting for the food to be done."

"Oh, sorry. I'll help you not be bored." Hermione said, entering her kitchen further.

Sitting down on a stool, Hermione asked, "How'd you learn to cook?"

"House elves. They were happy to teach me. Said it would be good if I married a House elf activist. I think Draco gave them a heads-up." Blaise said looking up at her. He watched as her cheeks turned a pretty red and she looked down at the marble counter top.

"Sorry about that. It's just I think they deserve more respect."

"Hermione, it isn't a big deal. Besides, I think I like cooking for you. You are very good at your part of my cooking."

Hermione stared intently at the marble top. "Thanks,"

Spreading butter into the frying pan, Blaise asked, "Scrambled? Over Easy? Whipped?"

"Scrambled, please. And if it's not to much trouble some cheese in them?" Hermione answered.

"Not a problem. Can you get the cheese out of the refrigerator?"

Hermione nodded, not caring that he couldn't see it and slid off the stool and fell on the floor.

"Dang it. I just can't stay on my feet today." Hermione sighed.

Blaise had dropped the eggs on the floor when Hermione had fell and was now rushing over to help her up.

Grabbing her hand, Blaise hauled her up and helped her to a chair.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked, looking at Hermione's legs and hands for signs of deformation.

"I think I'm alright."

Blaise grabbed her ankle and looked at the bottom of Hermione's feet. Nothing was there.

"Try standing up." Blaise urged.

Hermione looked at him and then at the ground. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm not going to let you fall. I think I know what's wrong."

Still looking a little reluctant, Hermione stood up and instantly fell. Blaise caught her by the arms. Hermione looked up and saw him looking down at her.

"Draco did it, didn't he?" Hermione asked, already catching on.

Blaise nodded and sat Hermione down in the chair.

"I'll Floo him and ask him to take some time of from him Minster-ly duties and fix you." Blaise said.

Hermione glared at him. "You say it as if I'm a broken Floo."

Blaise looked at Hermione. "You are definitely not a Floo. You are my fiancé. If you don't mind me calling you that."

"I don't mind at all. Now Floo Draco so that way he can fix your fiancé." Hermione said, smiling up at her soon to be husband.

On the other side of the kitchen, cracked eggs were spreading from their open shell.

~?~

A/N: Here are all your pies for those who reviewed while I was on vacation. `Gives pies to several people.` You guys made me extremely happy while I was vacationing. I hope I make you just as happy with this chapter. Hermione Marvolo: The New Hermione is on hiatus because school starts soon and I won't be able to update as often. That unfortunately means that this story has to go on hiatus too. Sorry! I will update it just won't be as often.

On another note if you know anybody that is allergic to nickel, do not let them use Bon Bons nail polish. It has nickel in it! It messed up my hands so bad…. You don't want it to happen to your friends. Spread the word!

Anyway, I love all you guys for reviewing and staying with me through this story and all my others. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong Side Of The Spell

Hermione sat in the chair Blaise had put her in and watched him clean up the eggs he had dropped on the floor.

"Did he say when he was going to be here?" Hermione asked. She was desperate to get up and help Blaise clean up the messy floor.

"Said he'd be about an hour. A urgent Auror call came in. Something about a former Death Eater strolling around Hogsmeade."

Hermione scoffed. "If Draco was smart he wouldn't worry about the one in Hogsmeade. He'd be worrying about the one in the Wizengamont."

Blaise nodded and got up off the floor. In his hand were several dirty paper towels and he looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Where's the rubbish bin?"

Hermione pointed to a closet door and when Blaise opened it the smell of rotten food and rancid meat meet their nostrils.

Blaise quickly, with his other hand, pinched his nose. Throwing the paper towels in the bin, he slammed the door and turned his head. Taking a breath of fresh air, he asked, "Does it always smell that bad?"

Hermione released her nose and nodded. "Look that's the natural odor of that closet. When I moved into this flat someone had stored fruits in that closet. Turns out the guy I bought the flat from was eighty something years old and had forgotten to take out the fruit in over two years. The trash smells great compared to the rotten fruit smell."

Blaise looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"Have you tried a freshening smell?"

Hermione nodded. "Everything I could find. Nothing works."

Blaise shook his head. "We're going to get Draco to hire someone to fix that smell. I am not going to deal with that all the time."

Blaise watched as Hermione smiled faintly and get a dreamy look in her eye. He couldn't help but think that she was happy that he was going to be moving in with her. And not because he was going to pay all the bills.

~?~

Exactly and hour later Hermione had not moved out of her chair, Blaise had sat down beside her, and Draco had appeared out of the fireplace.

"So what your telling me is that Hermione can't stand up. She can walk if she can stand up, but she can't stand up without really falling over." Draco asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "You did it didn't you? I can practically see the guilt on your face."

Draco looked at Blaise and sighed. "Fine I did it. But it worked like it was suppose to."

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, the spell worked right. If you had a crush or something of the sort on Blaise you wouldn't be able to stand up. It worked. It proved my theories."

Hermione's eyes had gotten wide. Blaise was staring at her. Draco was smirking.

"You are such a _bloody git!_" Hermione yelled at Draco. HE instantly went from smirking to scared.

Standing up, or at least trying to, Hermione wobbled her way over to Draco and stuck a finger in his face.

"Who do you think you are to have the right to put such a spell on me and not even have the decency to tell me about it! What's it to you if I have something of a crush on Blaise?"

"He's my best mate Hermione. I wanted to make sure you could at least get along before you arranged the ceremony."

Hermione gave him a cold hard glare. "Take the spell off me."

"But Hermio-" Draco began.

"No. No, Draco. Take the spell off. Please."

Taking out his wand, Draco murmured several words in what seemed to be Latin. Hermione could feel the spell leave her legs.

Taking off, she ran to her room. Slamming the door she locked it leaving two very upset men.

~?~

A/N: I didn't get any review on my other chapter. : ( Hopefully you'll come through with this chapter. Hope you liked it. This story is coming to an end though…..


	6. Chapter 6: Time For A Truth

Astoria banged on Hermione's door seven times odd. Hoping her lucky number would encourage her friend to let her come in and let her listen to what Draco and Blaise did.

They had called her after they had recovered from the shock of Hermione screaming curses at the top of her lungs at them from the other side of the door. Astoria smiled a small smile and wished she had been there to hear Hermione throw insults at the two most annoying men in the world. _"Well, besides Ron Weasley and Harry Potter,"_ Astoria thought, still smiling.

"What are you grinning about?" A small voice asked. Astoria jerked her head around. Hermione had poked her head out of her door.

"Just thinking about who are the most annoying men in the world. No forget men. The most annoying **people** in the world!"

Astoria watched as a slight smile appeared on the pale girl's face. Brown fuzzy hair framed sad bloodshot eyes and Astoria had a strong feeling of wanting to kill both boys.

"Hermione what'd they do?" Astoria asked, struggling to keep the smile on her face.

Tears started to leak down her cheeks and Hermione said, "Draco put a spell on me."

Astoria narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded and said, " He told me so himself. Blaise didn't seem to care that much. A little shocked." Hermione out her hand over her mouth, and muttered something.

"What was that?" Astoria asked, a little furious that her boyfriend of three years would do that to a friend.

"I said," Hermione spoke, "that he probably thought I could never like him with this bloody law going on. But I do Astoria. I'm not happy about the law but I do like him."

Astoria sighed and grabbed Hermione by the hand, ready to solve all this.

Pulling her halfway across the room, Hermione finally dug her heels into the green carpet. "Where are we going?"

Astoria looked at her. "To make Draco explain all this to you and Blaise."

Hermione gave Astoria a confused look and released her heels out of the carpet. "Let's go then." she said, still confused.

~?~

A/N: Reviews are appreciated! Next chapter is second to last I'm thinking. Hope you liked it so far!


	7. Chapter 7: A Faltered Moment

Astoria had pulled Hermione into the dining area of her flat and they were now seated across Blaise and Draco. Both sides of the table could feel the others anxiousness waft off them.

"So. Draco, you better tell them. NOW." Astoria have him a glare, her green cat like eyes narrowed down. She looked like she was about to pounce and kill.

This did not go unnoticed by Draco, who in turn, fidgeted and stuttered.

"Her- Hermione, I don't know what Astoria had told you, but whatever it is-" Draco quickly looked at Astoria and back again to Hermione. "It's complete rubbish."

Astoria jumped up. "Draco bloody Malfoy! I am going to skin you alive the Muggle way if you don't tell them the truth NOW!"

Draco looked frightened for a moment before he regained his coolness.

"Astoria, love, I don't know what you mean." he whispered it, but it was quiet enough so that it sounded like he was yelling.

"You are a bloody coward is what you are. If you don't do it I'll tell them my self."

Draco sighed. "Love, come on. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and you can tell me all about what it is I am keeping from them."

Astoria faltered. She was actually starting to believe that she had just made it all up. "N-o no, Draco, Hermione is our friend, so is Blaise. Come on just tell them the truth."

Draco thought that he might actually give in to his fiancé's request for a moment, a what would have been terrible choice but he didn't. "I'll tell you something if you just come with me to the Three Broomsticks."

Astoria looked over at Hermione and then at Blaise, who had been watching the conversation in amusement. She saw Hermione nod her head slightly. Astoria looked back at Draco and nodded her ascent to leave.

Draco stood up calmly, walked over to Astoria's side of the table and grabbed her arm. Pulling her over to the fireplace, he nodded a quick goodbye to Hermione and Blaise before grabbing Floo powder and throwing it in and stepping in, dragging Astoria with him.

Hermione looked at Blaise. She shrugged and went back to her room, Blaise followed behind her.

Grabbing two pillows and a blanket she threw them in his hands, where he was waiting at the door of her room.

"What's this for?" Blaise asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "The couch," she said and shut her door in his face.

~?~

A/N: I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. It was mostly a filler. The truth will come out later.

Happy anniversary to my parents! Love you tons. (Even thought you probably aren't going to see this).

And review, please.

Disclaimer: No copyright intended. I don't own Harry Potter though I'm flattered if you think I do.


	8. Chapter 8: More Quickerly Than Expected

Hermione woke up the first the next morning. Getting up she sighed a dug some clothes out of the pile she had thrown in her dresser.

Getting out a wrinkled periwinkle blouse and a pair of worn jeans she slipped them on. Walking down the stairs, Hermione thought about the fast approaching wedding date Draco had set up for Blaise and her.

Grabbing a pillow, she tossed it over Blaise's back. He grunted and turned back over.

"Get up. Come on get up. We have to discuss this wedding mess." Hermione said, her mood dampening at the thought of having to plan her own wedding.

Blaise rolled back over and half opened his eyes. "Why should I?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Because I think you should get your lazy butt off my couch and help me plan _our _wedding."

Blaise sighed, but didn't get up.

"Blaise! Get your lazy ace off my couch and come with me now!"

Blaise looked up at her with wild confusion. "Ace?"

Hermione glared down at him. "I don't cuss and that's the closest I'll ever come to it, besides the word 'bloody'. Now get your bloody ace out off my couch and come on."

Blaise lain there. "Blaise Zabini. I swear to the almighty Merlin, if you don't get your butt off my couch in the next second you are going to be drug over to that kitchen."

Blaise didn't move.

Jumping on him, Hermione gripped his sides and started tickling him. Blaise laughed and started fumbling around. He fell off the couch, but Hermione had managed to grab on to the back before she had fallen beside him.

"You all right?" asked Hermione. She peered down at him and he laughed at her curiosity.

"Yep, just need a small witch to help get me up."

Hermione looked down at herself. "This is the small witch your stuck with for now. Want her help?"

Blaise grinned and nodded at her. She hopped off the back of the couch and walked calmly over to him, hands already in front of her to help pull him up.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her down beside him and they lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling, laughing.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, gasping between laughs.

Blaise looked over at her and she looked over at him.

"That was for all the crap I've been put through, staying with you. Finding out that Draco put a spell on you, you throwing me out of your room, and most of all, the waterworks!"

Hermione sobered quickly. Crouching on her feet she said, "Sorry," and got up.

Blaise hopped off the carpeted floor and ran into the kitchen were he found Hermione standing at the sink. A knife was in her hand and she had a wash cloth gripping it tightly, like she was washing it.

"Hermione," Blaise whispered. She turned to look at him and he could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. Come here."

She slowly put the knife down, the cloth went away with it. A bright streak of red now marred the pretty designs. Blaise gasped.

She walked slowly over to him, her head down. She collapsed into his chest, sobs wracking out of her tiny frame.

"Hermione don't ever do that again. I didn't mean it like that. Whenever I said that I meant what we both had been crying about. Not being able to find a way out of this. Having to get married before we're ready. Come on, please stop. I've made you cry too much. Please."

He wrenched her away from his chest and sat her in a chair before running into her bathroom to grab a bottle of alcohol and his wand from her bed room where he had left it.

Stopping in front of Hermione, he bent down and wiped the last few stray tears off her cheek. She looked at him through her eyelashes and he smiled at her. She grinned and looked back down, her grin going down too.

Taking her hand, he pulled it so that her palm was facing him. The cut was horrible looking but Blaise didn't think it was to deep. Breaking the seal on the alcohol, he opened the cap and poured it on her hand.

Hermione grimaced, white fuzz was coming around the edges of her cut. Blaise almost gagged, to think he might have actually drove her to do this.

He pulled his wand from her back pocket and whispered an inaction. Her flesh sewed back together, a mysterious force weaving it back in place. The white fuzz bubbles disappeared.

"You okay now?" Blaise asked. "I am sorry you know. I didn't mean to hurt you. I've been doing that a lot lately."

"I'm fine," Hermione whispered, "I just have to stop being so freaking emotional and get over the fact that Draco's being a jerk for putting that spell on me."

Blaise grinned. "Good. I can't be having you mad at me tomorrow."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why?"

"I called Draco on the Floo last night after you kicked me to the couch. We're getting married tomorrow."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

~?~

A/N: So, sorry if you didn't like. You can flame me. All you have to do is click the little review button.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	9. Chapter 9: Two Rings, and a Color Scheme

"So, I think we should have red and white as our color scheme and we could have a really small reception." Hermione said to Blaise. She looked up at his face as he made a little noise.

"No. I refuse to have a Gryffindor color in the color scheme of my wedding. I refuse. I propose green. Or gray." Blaise said. Hermione laughed.

"You aren't getting green. Forget it. You're lucky I don't want blue and yellow." Hermione arched an eyebrow at him and lost it when his face contorted into one of horror.

"Please no! How about this, I let you decide the kinds of food we have at the reception if you let me choose the colors?" Blaise asked, bargaining.

Hermione shook her head, brown curls flew every which way. "Not on my life. I'd rather pick the colors and let you choose what kind of entertainment we have at the reception. I wouldn't even care if you booked the Qudditch team you follow."

Blaise looked at her. "Fine. Choose the color scheme of our wedding. I choose the entertainment. Hey, can I get the -"

Hermione cut him off, "Nothing too bad. There will be children there. As in. You know." She shot Blaise a look.

Blaise looked away. "Fine. Can I ask you a question?"

Hermione looked back down at the color book. She nodded.

"You want a ring right? Come with me later, and we can go to Diagon Alley to get a ring for you."

Hermione looked up abruptly. "I don't want a new ring. I want to wear my mother's."

Blaise looked at her, expressions crossing his face quietly. "Where is it?"

"At my old home in Wiltshire. I'll come with you. I buried it in the backyard before I sent them to Australia and gave them new rings to give each other. I figured I'd save the rings just in case Voldermort got to them before I did." Blaise watched the tears gather in her eyes.

"It'll be all right. I promise. We'll get the rings."

"Thank you."

Blaise nodded and walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room. Taking a handful of Floo powder, he throw it in the fire. It turned an emerald green.

He stepped in.

_Time to find out what Draco Malfoy did, _Blaise thought. " Malfoy Manor,"

In a whirl of green ashes, Blaise Zabini disappeared.

/?/

A/N: What'd you think. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to finish this one up in the next TWO weeks and then start finishing up Hermione Marvolo The New Hermione. I've been busy with school, family, friends, and my own original writing.


	10. Chapter 10: Finally Together, For Real

"Draco! Blaise is here, honey!" Astoria called. She was wearing a pale satin dress, the color of yellow roses.

"I'm coming! What does he want!" Draco called from his and Astoria's room from the back of the flat.

"Dude! Get your dyed head out here! I'm getting married!" Blaise shouted, annoyed.

Draco ran out of his room into the living area. His pants were around his ankles and he was wearing a white dress shirt. His boxers had Snitches flying around.

"Come on, Draco! Pull up your pants!" Blaise yelped, covering his eyes.

Draco looked down and grimaced. "Sorry. I guess I forgot."

"Draco! How can you forget? Gosh, now I'm going to have to burn my eyes out!"

Draco gave him a look. "You know I don't look that bad. Anyway, what's this I hear about you and Granger tying the knot?"

"Well," Blaise looked at him and was happy. Draco had pulled up his pants. "Since you won't tell us what your doing, we decided we better go ahead and get hitched. We need you to come and play Minister for about fifteen minutes then you can go wherever you were going."

Draco twitched. "Fine. I'll be there in about five."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Good."

Draco nodded and Blaise nodded back.

* * *

"He knows, doesn't he?" Astoria asked.

Draco looked at her. "Know what?"

"You know, I only went along with what you said that night because I actually think they can fall in love. So, does Blaise know?"

Draco looked at her guilty. "I think so."

Astoria shook her head, her red head in curls. She left the room.

* * *

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Blaise Jace Zabini to be your love?" Draco asked her. His face was red with pure regret.

"I do." Hermione said, looking at Draco cautiously.

"Do you, Blaise Jace Zabini, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your love?"

"I do."

Draco looked at the small crowd. "If anyone should have any reason as to why the two should not marry, speak now or forever hold you peace." He looked at the crowd warily.

Astoria burst through the curch doors, " I object!"

Draco looked at her, his eyes wild. "What do you mean!"

"I mean, Draco has been playing you two! The marriage law is a fake! Umbridge has been out of the Wizengamont for a year! He hired a someone to play her!"

Hermione looked at Draco, aghast. " You didn't!"

Draco looked down, ashamed. "Yeah, I kind of did."

Blaise looked at Hermione. "Look. I don't think we're ready to get married. But these last few days with you, I think I really like you. Want to stay together, but just ditch this wedding?"

Hermione smiled softly. "Okay."

Blaise smiled and held out his arm. They Apparated away.

Draco looked up, bewildered. "What just happened?"

~?~

A/N: I know, not my best work. But I really wanted this finished. So there.


End file.
